Never Again
by iamLouieDaWeirdo
Summary: Syaoran has been strong all these years and now he's cracked. He's been broken for so long and Eriol didn't even know until today. It hurts finding out that your best friend has been keeping secrets from you. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. AU/Oneshot


**DATE WRITTEN: February 24, 2014  
DATE FINISHED: February 24, 2014  
WORD COUNT: 1,300**

"I love her, I really do. It's just that…" he said, right before groaning and ruffling his hair.

"It's just that?" Eriol countered, knowing that his friend was always going to be at a loss for words when it came to her.

Syaoran buried his head into his hands and grunted, frustration riddling him. "It's just that I don't think she's ready," he replied, gaining a raised brow from his friend. "Fine, I don't think I'm ready for her." He corrected, hating the fact that Eriol always got his way.

Eriol took of his glasses and shook his head, confused by Syaoran's answer. "How are you not ready for her, Syaoran?" He asked, almost whispering.

"You have known her since the fourth grade, Syaoran. You have dated her since the seventh and you have _been_ dating her for thirteen years! How are you not ready for her!?" Eriol continued, now almost yelling.

Syaoran's lips quivered as his eyes turned glassy. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just… life. Stupid, idiotic, moronic, life. "I may have loved Sakura for fifteen years, Eriol but that doesn't mean anything because I'm not the man for her, Eriol! I know how a woman looks when she's inlove and Sakura does not love me, Eriol."

Eriol's face could not be drawn as Syaoran spoke. It can't be. Sakura loves Syaoran and he loves her. How did this happen? "That's ridiculous, Syaoran. Sakura loves yo-"

"Then tell me why you never see us together anymore! Tell me why her eyes are glued to her phone when we're together! Tell me why she doesn't sleep in my bed anymore! Tell me why, Eriol. Answer me!" Syaoran screamed as tears began to fall from his chestnut eyes. His lips quivered more and he crumpled to the floor.

Eriol himself felt tears gathering as he looked into Syaoran's eyes and saw pain and betrayal. "I-I can't answer t-that, Syaoran." Ofcourse, only Sakura knew why and it isn't likely she was going to tell him.

"When did you first notice all of this?" he asked, helping his friend sit up, his back against the brick wall of the studio apartment where they stayed when their others weren't around.

It took a few minutes of deep gulps of water, sneezing and more crying until Syaoran replied. "I-it was five years ago. She said she had this new coworker that was extremely attractive. She said that they were assigned to work on an article together and it just went… downhill from there." Even as he spoke, Eriol could see that this was probably the first time he had told anyone about how he was feeling.

"She cheated on you?" He asked, knowing that it would not be a Sakura thing to cheat on her boyfriend of thirteen years.

Syaoran shook his head. "Even if she didn't do anything with him, she started to distance herself from me. Last w-week I…" Syaoran couldn't finish his sentence without choking up and start crying again.

Eriol's glasses misted as a few tears found themselves falling down his face. He sympathized with Syaoran. He knew how much it hurt. His father had done the same thing to him and his mom when he was a child. He was only seven when it happened and it had only started to hurt when he got older. Imagine how much it was hurting Syaoran who was a grown adult running a multi-million company. Imagine having to go about your daily business knowing that the woman you love is probably out there gallivanting with a man you know little about.

Eriol rubbed Syaoran's back and didn't think to make him stop crying this time. For the first time, he wasn't going to be like everyone else who would tell him to be a man. Right now, Syaoran can crumble down and let his weak side come out for once. Eriol knew what was going to happen after this conversation and he agreed with himself that Syaoran deserved to find peace at last.

And with his friend, he too leaned on the brick wall and started to sob. He sobbed for Syaoran and he sobbed for his mother. Syaoran finally found his voice and continued, "Last week, she-I found her in the attic, making a phone call I wasn't supposed to h-hear."

Eriol could hear the strain in his voice, how it was so broken, how it didn't help that the tears were streaming down with no sign of stopping how it made him want to choke Sakura for doing this to Syaoran.

"She said, 'He's at work, as usual. He's never here for me. I'm glad you are, Hyūgi. I'm not sure if I can hold up any longer.'" And then she told him that she was going to leave me a letter saying that we were through and then get on a plane headed to Morocco for her next project and go on with her life."He finished.

Eriol didn't need to hear anything more. He knew it was time. He knew what he had to do. He stood up, nodded at Syaoran who understood and left quietly. Knowing a person can only take so much. He strutted as he normally would, walking out of the building and pretending he didn't hear the sound of a gunshot.

He knew that Syaoran would give up his life to keep his Sakura happy. He knew that by doing what he did, Sakura will live freely. That though she may never again see her Syaoran, she may never again have to hurt anyone like she hurt him.

So when he returned to his loving house with his loving wife and baby, he pretended he didn't know about Syaoran killing himself. That he had no idea what had happened and with Syaoran's family, they all sobbed together.

* * *

**Haii gais. I know this isn't what I normally write but basically, I've never really written a story that is less than a thousand words not including the authors note. Progressively, while writing this, I have had these instances of wanting to cry just because the story made me remember things I should not mention here. What this story means is finally having enough, finally being broken. Finally being free and ready to dance with death. So, it kinda represents being **_bullied_** and it also represents a **_broken home_**. The reason why I wrote this is because of those three words italized. Recently, I had come to terms that my grandfather is a lying d-bag for cheating on my grandmother. It hurts knowing that he is cheating on her. She who endured his bossy attitude and dictatorial ways. **

**This is my way of expressing what I feel, given my situation. Another reason why I wrote this story is because for years now I have been wanting to write a story that somehow would help me alleviate that feeling of being in a broken home. I have a folder full of stories that were supposed to express my sadness but I've always hated my former way of writing which is why this will be the first story that I could ever hope to publish that could express my thoughts.**

**I cannot tell you how many times I have cried and considered death over these stupid problems but I can tell you that sometimes, it does help to notice the people who jokingly complain about life at home or life in general. It would help to keep them in a happy place. **

**This is dedicated to all of my friends, (internet and real life,) who have helped keep me alive and well over the years. I love you all. **

**-Louie 3**


End file.
